The Accident
by Ghostwriteres13
Summary: It wasnt his fault...It wasnt his fault that the man had stepped out onto the road, that he killed him...It wasnt his fault...that he fell in love with the man who now haunted him, or the man that hated him...but its hard to be in love with two differant men...when the circumstances are so strange...Franada, PruCan, FraPru ON SEMI-HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Rating: M**

**I do not own Hetalia! or TFK**

_It wasnt his fault...none of it was his fault..._

_It wasnt his fault that his brother had won those tickets to the Hockey Game..._

_It wasnt his fault that his father and brother were too tired to drive, leaving Matthew to drive..._

_It wasnt his fault that a snowstorm occured..._

_It wasnt his fault that the man had stepped out onto the road..._

_It wasnt his fault that he looked into the mans eyes...longing for death could be seen in the mans blue eyes...before the car slammed into the man killing him immediatly._

_It wasnt his fault...that he fell in love with the man who now haunted him._

_**Five Years ago...**_

Matthew hummed to a Thousand Foot Krutch song on his I-pod. He watched as the snow covered trees flew past. Matthew let a small smile apear on his lips as he thought of how much fun he had. His brother had come home earlier screaming about him winning tickets to go to the hockey game in Maine that day. His father thought it was a great idea to have a guys day out to the hockey rink, perhaps play some hockey themselves.

Matthew Williams knew his brother, Alfred Jones, was his fathers favourite. But the man still tried his hardest to make Matthew feel like one of the family, even if he spent most of his life in Canada with his mother. Matthew had a great bond with his older brother. Alfred was 17, a year older than Matthew but he acted less mature than the quite shy Canadian.

"Hey Matthew...how about you drive for a while?" His father asked as Alfred snored softly. His father looked tired so Matthew nodded, happy to get behind the wheel. He started down the road and turned the radio up. After a while his father was asleep too. Matthew listened to the radio for a while before shutting it off. He wasnt getting any stations right now. The sun had set awhile ago and thick snowflakes were falling down fast.

"Maple..." Matthew swore under his breath looking out. He thought about waking his father up but thought better than that, his father was exhasted. Matthew sighed and rubbed his eyes before opening them to see a man step out into the road. "Fuck!" Matthew screamed and slammed on the brakes. The tires slipped on the icy road and Matthew saw the look in the mans eyes that scared him. The look of wanting to be hit...the want to be killed. "No!" Matthew screamed before he hit the man and the car flew off the road and hit a tree.

Matthew still had his hands on the wheel. Alfred whimpered. "What happened?" Matthew looked over at his father and screamed. His fathers head was lolled to one side his neck most obvously snapped. "Papa!" Matthew screamed and Alfred got out his phone getting service. "Hello? Please help...my dad!" Alfred cried. "Oh shit...tell them to send two ambulences! I hit a man on the road!" Matthew screamed fearing for the man.

Matthew saw the man laying in a pool of blood. "Oh god..." He ran over and took a good look at him. He had long blond hair and a lightly stubbled chin. His blue eyes were open in a look of shock as if he didnt realize how painful it was to die. He looked like he had to be at least in his early twenties. Matthew heard the sound of sirens and was pulled away by Paramedics as they checked the man for vital signs. They declared both the man and Matthews father dead.

_**A few months later...**_

"We the jury of the court find the defendit Matthew Williams, guilty of involentary manslaughter on two counts. As he is a minor at this time he will get two years in a juvinile facility and three years in state prison." A woman on the Jury told the court. Matthew felt his heart sink...he was going to jail.

"Fuck him...he needs to be killed for killing Francis!" A german accent came from the crowd as everyone was leaving. Matthew was being led away in handcuffs and he saw an albino male and a man with brown hair and green eyes. "You dont deserve to live!" The albino hissed as Matthew was led past. Matthew felt the tears sting his eyes and he looked away. He didnt care...he had killed his own father...he should of been killed instead.

"Come on Gil..." The brown haired man said in a spanish accent. "It was an accident...forgive the boy." Gil shrugged his friends hand off his shoulder. "Nein Antonio...I will never forgive him." Matthew felt a ache in his heart but ignored this and continued walking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Warnings: Swearing, Rape**

**Rating: M**

**Thank you everyone who has faved, alerted and reviewed! And to the readers who didnt!**

"Give me a turn with him!" The man grabbed Matthew and pulled him towards him. "No! Get your fucking hands off of him! Hes my whore!" Another man pulled Matthew back. Matthew just stayed quite the whole argument, knowing that it really didnt matter who was going to get him it would always end up the same.

The prison guards didnt give any care for what was going on. They really didnt care that the two burly men where fighting over the smaller more feminine one who was shaking. Matthew had been through this several times since coming to the Prison three years ago after spending two years in a Juvinille hall. Matthew was glad he would be paroled the next day but that still ment he woudl most likely be used again that night.

Matthew hardly had time to react when he was threw onto the bed. The older man had payed off the other two with drugs and cigerrettes. Matthew held his breath as he heard the man undo his pants and he held a gasp in as cold hands ran over Matthews naked back.

Matthew screamed as the man pushed into him. He cried and grabbed the bed. "Please..." He begged the man who responded with a grunt. "You say something whore?" The man asked as he pounded into Matthew. Matthew just shook his head and kept his tears in the whole time he was raped.

The man released with a grunt and pulled out leaving Matthew crying into the bed. "Thanks for the fuck." The man said leaving Matthew in his cell to enjoy the last hours of the prison term. Matthew grabbed a pair of orange pants and pulled them on. He wiped tears with the back of his hand and sat on the bed. He had always ever since the first day, been seen as a sex toy for the other prisoners.

It wasnt his fault the guards had leaked out the information that Matthew was gay. Matthew had always heard what they did to gays in prison but he really didnt think about until the first day he was there and he was cornered by a gang. They took their time with him, spending almost the whole day in the library, each man having his fun with the new boy.

Matthew shuddered at the memory and he finished packing the few things he had and waited for the guard to tell take him to his brother. Matthew had never told Alfred what the prisoners and sometimes guards had put him through, he didnt want to worry his brother and there wasnt really anything they could do about it...so many times Matthew thought about killing himself, but he always thought of his brother. He couldnt leave Alfred with no one...after all they did lose their dad...then again that was Matthews fault...Matthew shook his head. No none of it was his fault!

Matthew was led out and he saw his brother grinning at the car. Matthew ran and threw his arms around his brother. "Alfred! My god I missed you!" He cried. Alfred laughed and patted his brothers back. Matthew was so happy to be free at last. Free of being the fuck toy of men, free of being called a murderer.

"Hey! So I got you signed up at the local college like you asked." Alfred explained as they drove down the road. Rain had started to fall onto the windsheild. "You just need to chose the classes..." Matthew smiled. He had asked Alfred to find a college that would accept him...a community college at least...Matthew fell asleep and had peaceful dreams for once in five years.

A week later Matthew rushed to his first class of the fall term, French Class. He ran past two men who were whispering to each other outside the classroom. "Excuse me..." Matthew said not looking up at them. "For what?" One of the men said in a loud voice that sounded familer. Sounded like something from a long time ago. Matthew looked up at the two men and let his jaw drop.

"Oh fuck...its you! When did they let you out of jail murderer?" The albino male hissed grabbing Matthew by the coller of his shirt. "Gil...calm down." The spanish boy said pulling his friend back so the albino wouldnt beat the crap out of Matthew. _Gilbert and Antonio were their names I think..._ Matthew frowned. "I-Im sorry to bother you!" Matthew said tears running down his face.

"Saying sorry wont ever bring him back." Gil hissed at Matthew as he went to the classroom. Antonio shot Matthew a look of pity and followed his friend. Matthew followed and found an empty seat at the front far away from the two who were in back. Matthew could feel the albinos crimson eyes peircing his back and Matthew wished he had chosen a different class.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Next chapter involves some magic and the spirit of a certain perverted frenchman!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Warnings: Swearing, Suggested Yaoi**

**Rating: M**

**This chapter will be called Magic and Frenchmen! the last two chapters were supposed to have names: Chapter 1 The Accident, chapter 2: Prison**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed, faved and alerted! Please keep it up!**

Matthew wasnt sure why he followed the albino and Spaniard to their meeting with a boy named Arthur. He wanted to apologize again, but also there was something that told him to follow them. When the two stopped, Matthew stopped and only then realized they were in a graveyard. He frowned. He could see the school in the distance and he frowned at his aching feet. Damn it...he had been to caught up in thinking about how to apologize he didnt notice how far they had walked.

A man with messy blond hair and large eyebrows stepped from the shadows and greeted the other two. Gil hissed. "Are you sure this will work Arthur?" He frowned and looked at the gravestone. He kneeled down next to it and ran a pale hand over the letters. Matthew strained his eyes and he saw the name on it. _Francis Bonnefoy..._ Matthew gasped.

Gil leaned forward and Arthur and Antonia just watched and sighed. Gil gently kissed the head stone. "Soon...my love..." He whispered and Matthew gasped. Was Gil in love with Francis? That would explain his reaction..."Soon we will be able to touch again..." Gilbert smiled gently.

"Now...his spirit will come back..but you need to know that he will chose the body he wants to take over..." Arthur explained before taking out a large book that had some strange writing on it. Gil nodded. "Of course he would chose the awsome me!" Gil hissed. Arthur sighed and started reading. Matthew leaned forward to hear it but he stopped seeing somone apearing out of thin air.

The man turned around and saw the hiding Canadian and smiled. Matthew let his jaw drop. The man had long blond hair and blue eyes that Matthew had seen before...before killing the man. "No..." Matthew whispered as the man started walking towards him. "No...get away..." Matthew begged before screaming as the mans spirit plunged into his body.

The three men by the grave whipped around to see Matthew on the ground screaming in pain. "No! Get out! It hurts!" He cried not caring if anyone heard him. _"Non." _A voice came in his head. _"Bonjour..hmmm...your Matthew...I am Francis..." _The voice said in a thick french accent. Matthew screamed at him as Gilbert, Antonio and Arthur ran to him. _"Hmmm...I am goign to take over real quick." _Before Matthew could protest he felt his soul being pushed into his mind. _"What are you doing?" _He asked.

"Oh...my head..." A french accent came from Matthews mouth and Gil's eyes went wide. "Francis?" He whispered and the boy nodded at him before smiling. "Oui...mon cher." Gil gasped as he was kissed but relaxed into it. Matthew was screaming in his head but couldnt do anything about it. _"No! No! No! Stop!" _He screamed but Francis ignored him and smiled after parting from the kiss.

"Why would you take over his body? He murdered you!" Gilbert cried angerly. Francis mearly smiled and he swooped in for another kiss but Matthew gained control of his body and screamed. "Leave me alone! I didnt murder anyone!" Matthew cried and ran as fast as he could from the others.

"_Oh...but you did kill me..."_ Francis whispered. "Why didnt you take over his body?" Matthew cried but Francis was silent all the way till Matthews apartment. Matthew locked the door and screamed as he felt an icy finger touch his brain it almost seemed. "_Hmmm...Matthew Williams age 21...brother Alfred __Jones age 23...father dead...mother dead...two years in juvinille hall...three years in state prison...this number...598...what does that number mean?" _Francis said looking through Matthews brain. "No...dont look..." Matthew cried. "_598 times...raped..."_ Francis stopped looking through the brain of Matthew and Matthew broke down and cried.

"_...Why?" _Francis asked but Matthew ignored him. "Just shut up! Its all your fault! Its not my fault!" Matthew screamed and covered his ears. Francis shut up for the rest of the night, and Matthew cried for the longest time repeating it wasnt his fault. Francis sat in Matthews body and thought for a long time. Did him dying cause the poor innocent boy to go through that so many times? Francis sighed and let Matthew sleep in peace.

Matthew woke up the next day to see the sunlight filtering through his window. Odd...he didnt remember opening them...he could see somthing going through his mind and he frowned. They werent his thoughts or memories...he saw pictures of paris...Matthew realized that Francis's soul was sleeping and was dreaming about his home.

Matthew closed his eyes and decided he would get payback. He felt his soul searching through Francis's memories and he frowned. Francis Bonnefoy...he was born in Paris...he was 21 when he was killed...Matthew frowned at that but kept going...before he died he had a boyfriend...Gilbert Beilschmidt...an image of the albino male popped up, but he was younger and seemed so much happier. Matthew felt a pang of sadness finally understanding why Gil was so angry with Matthew.

Matthew decided to get up and start the day.

**Thanks for reading! See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Warnings: Francis**

**Rating: M**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

* * *

**Thank you to all my reviwers!**

_**Matthews POV**_

Matthew stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his thin waist. He looked in the mirror and bit his lip. He was thin, a little taller than his brother, but he had very feminine curves to his hips and thighs. Matthew hated that part of his body, he thought it looked to girlish.

"_Very pretty."_ Matthew jumped hearing the Frenchmans voice. He had almost forgotten the night before. "What do you want...wait how long have you been awake?" Matthew hissed demanding an awnser.

"_Oh since you were in the shower. I say, you have a very nice body." _Francis whispered and Matthew blushed. _"Oh dont blush! You are very handsome." _Francis whispered sending shivers down Matthews spine.

"Why do they hate me?" Matthew said before clapping a hand over his mouth. Francis laughed in his head. "Whats so funny?" Matthew hissed stomping to his bedroom to get dressed.

"_I dont think Antonio can get angry, but Gilbert...well you saw how much he cared for me..." _Francis sighed. Matthew frowned, then remebered something he wanted to ask.

"Uh...if you dont mind me asking...why did you step out in the road? I mean if you had a fine life...a handsome boyfriend, good friends...why did you do that?" Matthew asked gently not wanting to get the Frenchman angry.

"_Because...he said no."_ Matthew frowned. _Who said no?_ He wondered.

"_Gilbert...I asked him to marry me...he said no." _Francis responded to Matthews thought. Matthew jumped then suddenly felt a large wave of sadness over him. _"He said he needed time to think, I just...that wasnt the first time I had been rejected like that...my other boyfriend left me after I proposed...we still stayed friends..." _Francis explained.

Matthew frowned. "What was his name? The first one?" Francis laughed. _"Arthur..."_

Matthew knew he was late, he had talked to Francis about his childhood and life before he had died. He hardly had time to slip into French class before class started. Gilbert and Antonio were missing and Matthew felt a little dissapointed.

_Why would I be disappointed that Gilbert isnt here? _Matthew wondered. _"Perhaps...you have a case of love at first site?" _Francis interrupted. Matthew gasped. "No!" He said outloud getting a few stares. Francis was quite the whole day until they got home.

"_Matthew..."_ Francis whispered. Matthew nearly jumped. _"Is it possible that you find Gilbert handsome?" _Matthew shivered. "No! I just met him!" He scoffed and sat down on a chair to do his homework.

"_Let me tell you how long it took before both of us accepted the fact we loved each other." _Matthew shook his head. _"Four days...four days before we had given each other our bodies." _Matthew blushed as certain images of Francis and Gilbert all over each other in a strange house.

"Please stop!" Matthew whimpered hitting his head so Francis would stop thinking. Francis just laughed but he quit what he was doing. Matthew sighed and decided he wasnt going to get any work done so he put the paperwork away.

He then went and decided to take a quick shower before bed. He stripped down and stepped in the warm water. Matthew started to wash his body but frowned as his hands went further south than he wanted. He realized he couldn't move his hands. "Francis! What are you doing?" Francis just replied with a perverted laugh as he gripped Matthews slowly hardening member.

"Francis!" Matthew licked his lips as his hands stroked himself. Matthews eyes suddenly snapped open when he realized what was going on. Matthew managed to move his hands with force and he hissed. Francis whined in his head and Matthew changed the water to very cold.

"Damn it Francis! You just cant do that!" Matthew cried but he didnt hear Francis anymore...or anytime afterwards that whole night.

**Sorry short chapter, but please review! See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Warnings: Swearing, Hateful Gil**

_**I do not own Hetalia!**_

_**Matthews POV**_

Matthew woke up with a strong headache, he then tried thinking of what could cause this...he then remembered him drinking to get rid of the memory of what Francis...in his body did to him...

He tried to shake the uneasy feeling he had but he eventually gave up and got out of bed, pullling off his pajamas that had maple leaves on them and pulling on a pair of jeans. Matthew dug through his dresser drawer to find a clean shirt. After pulling on a simple black t-shirt he made his way to the kitchen, only then realizing that the voice in his head was strangly quite. Not that he was complaining.

Matthew decided he was going to confront Gil that day. _"Thats not a good idea..."_ Francis said but Matthew ignored him and gathered his book and finished getting ready for the day. He was out the door within ten minutes having only downed some coffee (with maple syrup in it) and a maple bar.

After getting off the bus and getting to the school he was surprised to see Gilbert stadning outfront their French class. _"He kept his promise of taking French for me..."_ Francis sighed like a love-struck girl in Matthews head making him want to gag.

Gil looked up and saw Matthew walking towards him and he smiled a little. Matthew looked down at his feet and Gil realized that it was Matthew who was in control of his body. "Is Francis there?" He asked.

Matthew snorted. "Do you think he went on vacation?" He retorted not really wanting to talk to Gil. Gil hissed and grabbed Matthew by his collar. "Please refrain from ruining my shirt." Matthew growled his eyes narrowing.

"Or what? You gonna hit me with a car too?" Gil growled. Matthew hissed and threw a punch at Gil. The albino jumped out of the way before grabbing Matthew and throwing him against the wall.

"You think you can hurt me? I wont let you!" Gil hissed. "I want to talk to Francis." Matthew grolwed.

"No! Itrs my body!" He hollered seeing a few people to stop and stare at them. A few looked at there phones wondering if they should call the police, but shrugged their shoulders and walked on. Matthew fought against Gil but the Albino held onto him.

Gil hissed and shoved Matthew away and left to his car. Matthew was on his knees on the ground, trying not to cry. Why did the bastard have to be so evil? He wondered.

_"He's not evil...its just his heart his broken." _Francis told Matthew but the Canadian ignored him and went to his class.

_**Gilberts POV**_

Gil sat in his car, smoking a cigeratte and listining to some loud music in German. He hardly noticed when his brother came up to the car until he knocked on the window, making Gil jump.

"Verdammtt Ludwig!" Gil hissed rolling the window down. "What do you want?" He asked taking another puff of his smoke. Ludwig sighed and grabbed the ciggeratte hanging from his brothers mouth and threw it on the ground and stepped on it.

"Quit it." Ludwig said narrowing his eyes. Gil frowned a confused look on his face even though his eyes told Ludwig that he knew what the taller boy was talking about. "Stop...Im not stupid. You need to quit this." He said and Gil laughed.

"Quit? Im not doing anything!" Gil defended with his goofy smile.

"Your still in mourning." Ludwig said and Gil let his smile fall from his face before turning away so he didnt have to look into his brothers sould peircing eyes.

"You don't understand..." Gil hissed clenching the steering wheel firmly. Ludwig frowned.

"What don't I underst-" He started before Gil cut him off.

"What if it was that stupid little Italian boyfriend of yours that was killed? What would you do? I bet you would kill that damn blond." Gil hissed and Ludwig froze before sighing.

"Just...don't kill him okay." Ludwig said realizing he wasnt getting anywhere with him. Gil just scoffed and took out another smoke. Ludwig just sighed and walked off leaving Gil to slowly kill himself with the chain smoking.

_Damn...why Francis? Why did you go into the brats body? He's nothing...that Matthew...disqusting!_ Gil hissed thinking. _You know, he even looks like he could as a brother or something of yours Francis. I hate it! Why does he get to be with you and I dont?_ Gil finished his smoke and started the car. He had to get away, and he knew where he could.

Gil walked into the bar a little while later and sat down at the counter waiting. The bartender frowned at him and sighed walking to the managers door and hollered for him. Gil smiled as the small man came back and smiled at him before getting a beer for Gil.

"What is it Toris?" A loud voice that gave anyone chills who heard it hollered out as the owner stepped from his office. He smiled seeing Gil, which in turn the albino scowled at the large Russian.

"Oh Gil! Long time da?" The Russian grabbed a chair and sat next to his 'friend'. Gil just shrugged and sighed.

"Got anything strong Ivan?" Gil asked and Ivan nodded going around the bar and getting out his strongest vodka before pouring some for Gil. Gil smiled softly and took a long drink of his glass before setting it down.

"Will you talk to me?" Ivan asked.

"Give it time...I will." Gil said motining for another shot.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for later update! Was in a slump for a while...plus my computer died too! Well Im back, and not many chapters left...maybe five more...Ill be sad when its done :( wasnt supposed to be a long story anyways...**

**Gilberts POV**

"A-and you know whats the worst part?!" Gil hiccuped from the alchohal he had consumed as he spilled his guts to Ivan and Toris. "That boy...hes just so damn cute! I mean if I wasnt still in love with Francis...and he hadnt killed him...I wouldnt even give it a second chance before asking him out." He stumbled around.

Gil sat down and began to sob. "Is it wrong? Is it wrong I feel that way about my boyfriends killer?" He asked and Ivan gently patted him on the back. "I mean...I just say horrible stuff to him...and I know he hates me and theres no way in hell that we would be perfect for each other...even if Francis is in him..."

Ivan sighed and rubbed his temples half ignoring Gils ramblings. Toris looked at him frowning and quirked an eyebrow. Ivan looked over at Gil then back at Toris, before nodding. Gi hardly noticed when Toris grabbed his coat and left. Gil finished his drink before pasing out onto Ivans shoulder who growled and pushed him off onto the bar.

Ivan looked around and took out a small needle and bottle. He injected the furazolidone into Gils veins, knowing it would make him sick. Afterwards, Ivan called Ludwig to talk to him about Gils sudden 'condition.' Ivan smiled as Ludwig freaked out, he was currently in an airport trying to get to Italy, because his boyfriend had had an accident. Ivan promised he would find someone to look over Gil...Ivan just didnt tell him it would be a certain possessed blond.

**Matthews POV**

Matthew kept thinking about what Francis said. _He's not evil...its just his heart his broken. _Matthew sighed and nearly knocked over a boy running into him. "Oh...sorry..." Matthew apologized and helped the boy up, he had longish brown hair and was shaking a bit.

The boy shook his head. He frowned and looked back up at Matthew. "Are you Matthew Williams?" The boy asked. Matthew stared at him blinking his eyes a little. "Sorry...I am Toris Laurintaus...please...can you follow me, a friend of yours...well he had a little accident at my friends bar...hes very sick." Toris explained.

Matthew blinked but followed, confused. He didnt have any friends...the only people he talked to were Gil and Antonio and both hated him. _"I dont trust him..." _Francis spoke up making Matthew jump, Toris looked back at him strangly then kept walking. Matthew clutched at his heart, surprised by the Frenchman, who had been silent most of the day that Matthew forgot he was there.

"_Gil has hardly been sick at all before...and why not get Ludwig?" _Francis hissed, but Matthew ignored him. Maybe if he helped Gil...he could get on hsi good side. France worried about were the boy was taking them, and nearly tried to control Matthew when they reached a dark looking bar.

Toris opened the door and led them past a well lit bar area, were a large Russian man was fixing himself something to drink. "Hes upstairs." He said and Toris led Matthew to the first bedroom upstairs. In it lay Gil who was passed out but looked slightly purplish blue.

Matthew rushed foraward and placed a hand on his head frowning. "Hey..." He looked behind him to see Toris had left. He frowned and gently ran into the bathroom before wetting his shirt and patting at Gils head frowning.

"Gilbert...Im sorry for everything...I hope you can forgive me...please..." Matthew whispered before leaning forward a bit, he wished it was Francis controling him, but he knew he was doing this on his own accord. Matthew gently brushe his lips against Gils.

Matthew was surprised by the feeling of Gils lips, soft but a little chapped. Matthew could taste the alchohal on Gils lips and he withdrew, his nose wrinkling. He hated the smell of achohal, although he had never had it, his grandfather had always drank before his death a few years before the accident...

Matthew sat down. He hadnt thought about that in a few hours..._"Your getting over it..."_ Francis said in his head, but Matthew shook his head._"Non? You just kissed the man that you took away his love in the accident...your not getting over it?" _Francis continued.

Matthew grabbed his head and cried. "Shut up!" He whispered. "You dont get it!" He banged his head against the wall and cried. "Its so confusing..." He muttered sadly before settling down and to watch Gil in silence.

**Toris POV**

Toris frowned and finished cleaning the bar when he felt arms wrap around his waist. He blushed and leaned back into the inviting warmth of the older male, smiling. Ivan kissed him gently holding him close. "Are they going to be fine?" Toris asked.

Ivan nodded. "It worked with you didnt it?" Ivan purred in his ear and Toris rolled his eyes, before hitting Ivans arms. Ivan pouted slightly at Toris, until the younger man broke down and let the Russian sweep him off his feet and head to their bedroom.

**A/N: Chapter is short sorry, but also who wants a short story on the backstory of Ivan and Toris, they will be in the story from this point on every now and then.**

**Please reveiw!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: You know that feeling when your just chilling playing some games and you feel as if you have forgotten something...yeah...lets just say thats what happened O.o**

**Too make up my lateness...heres some threesome sex for ya...oh dear lord what is this?! IM SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE! THE NEXT ONE WILL BE SOONER I PROMISE!**

**Matthews POV**

Matthew frowned looking around the room. Where was he? The room itself was large, maybe as big as his brothers living room...and he noticed two people talking. He smiled seeing Gilbert and Francis but stopped...Francis wasnt in his body and Gil...was waving at him.

Matthew walked slowly up to them and frowned. "What...what are you guys doing?" He asked nervously. Francis smiled and simply offered him a glass of wine. Matthew thanked him and drank some of it slowly, cringing at how the taste seemed...off.

He frowned feeling light headed. He soon collapsed, closing his eyes he expected to hit the floor but found himself on something soft, a bed in a different room...the time progression making him realise that this was indeed a dream...Matthews eyes widened seeing the scene infront of him...a sick twisted dream that only the back of his mind could conjure up.

Francis and Gilbert were kissing each other feircly, both naked and Gilbert on the edge of the bed, legs over Francis hips. Gil moaned and looked back at Matthew. "Hes awake..." He panted and motioned for Matthew to come closer, which Matthew did, only then realizing he was naked as well, and just as aroused.

Matthew nearly crawled to them, and gasped once Gil kissed him. Francis pushed Matthew onto the bed, and Gilbert crawled ontop of him kissing his chest, before taking one of the Canadians nipples into his mouth and nibbling on it gently. Matthew let out a low moan and gasped. Francis reached over and grabbed both Gils and Matthews members and pumped them, making them touch and sending both men into another round of moans.

Gil kissed Matthew in a steamy kiss and pulled him up off the bed a little. Francis took this chance to crawl around the two men and lick at Matthews entrance. Matthew moaned into Gils mouth as both of his body cavities were being invaded by tongues, with Gil having slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Once he was done, Francis got up and grabbed Gils face and kissed him, both men making out beside Matthews face, and both fondoling the Canadian. Matthew moaned and placed a hand on Gils chest and wrapped his arm behind him, around Francis neck. The two men broke there kiss and began to assault Matthew with there lips, Gil sucking on his neck, Francis on his earlobe.

Matthew whimpered, wanting them to move on and just get to the main event. Francis chucked and kissed his neck before Gil layed back onto the bed, resting against his elbows and legs spread. Matthew knew what he wanted and crawled forward, head between the albinos legs and gently grasped his member, pumping it slightly then taking as much as he could into his mouth. His eyes widened as he felt something at his own entrance and he moaned around Gils member as Francis slid into him.

_This is wrong...oh god this is wrong._ Matthew thought in his head. Francis thrust in and out, as Gil bucked up into his mouth, the sounds of all three men grunting and moaning filling the room. Matthew wished he wasnt turned on by this...both men being who he wanted. Matthew decided to push this out of his mind and he ket sucking on Gilbert. But as soon as Gil came in his mouth and Francis in him, Matthew followed behind letting go of Gils member and screaming in pleasure.

Matthew jolted awake next to the bed. Gil was still asleep and Francis was quiet. Matthew whimpered feeling the wet stickyness in his pants and covered his face, crying in shame. He heard Francis cough to get his attention. "Shut up...leave me alone..." Matthew begged to him and Francis sighed.

_"Why? Why should I when its so plain to see you want us both." _Francis' voice had a hint of venom to it, making Matthew cringe. "_Even for someone like me...thats quiet disturbing." _Francis continued and Matthew gritted his teeth.

"Then get out! Get out of my head! Go be in Gilberts body instead! You love him! You dont love me! It only makes sense! Get out!" Matthew screamed and punched the wall, then stopped realising that the familer heavy presense of Francis was gone. Matthew turned slowly to Gils sleeping form to see it blinking its eyes...but they were blue not red. Matthew whimpered and ran out as fast as he could. He was stupid...to think he could have both, or even one.

Once outside the bar Matthew kept running. He didnt even care where, he just had to get out of the area. He finally made it home, luckily his brother was asleep and he grabbed his pajamas and headed to the shower. After taking a quick cold shower, and missing the little snips about his body from Francis, he put his clothes in the washer and went upstairs to bed.

Matthew stared up at the ceiling from his bed, his stuffed polar bear snuggled to his face stained with tears that wouldnt stop. "Why? Why am I so stupid?" He whispered as if asking God. "Gil should be happy at least...hell get what he wanted...Francis." Matthew rolled over and closed his eyes, heading into a emotionaly tired sleep.

**A/N: Im an asshole...yeah sorry...do I deserve a review or five?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: *Sighs* I lied...It wasnt sooner IM SORRY! But anyways...uhm yeah we just pushed over into a bit more angst...if you lovely followers havent read my other works...I like angsty stuff Sorry. And please enjoy. But sersoulsly...wheres my reviews? O.o Anyways, heres a little poll! **

**Who should Matthew end up with?**

**Francis? Gilbert? Or Both? (Im just throwing that one out here haha)**

**Warning, a bit USUK in here...there will be more later on, im sorry if you guys dont like it **

**^^ ENJOY~ (Good news, I might make this longer than five more chapters left!)**

**_Matthews POV_**

Matthew sat across from his brother at the cafe and picked at his salad. Alfred frowned sipping on coffee. "Dude...whats wrong?" Alfred asked frowning. He had finished his sandwhich in record time and was only have paying attention to Matthews woes. Instead he jumped everytime the door opened and someone walked into the brightly lit cafe. The cafe was half decorated for christmas, the other half littered with boxes filled with tinsel and ornaments, making anyone who entered have to do a little dance around them that usually Matthew would have found amusing.

"Its nothing...you wouldnt understand..." Matthew grumbled, and saw Alfred sit straight up and straighten his clothes and run a hand through his hair. Matthews eyebrows knitted in confusion before looking behind him to see someone had entered the cafe. Matthew immediatly recognized him as the man who had help summon Francis' spirit. Arthur Kirkland. Matthew looked back at his brother who's self confidence seemed to have evaporated in seconds. Alfred sat hunched over trying to avoid eye contact and was messing around with a fork.

"Oh, hello gentlemen." Arthur said formaly as he walked towards them. "I wasnt expecting to see you here...of course this isn't my usual time." Arthur tsked at himself as he looked at his wristwatch. "I would love to chat but I have a meeting all day..." He said simply and walked up to the front counter to order something. Alfred eyes followed him and stared at him for a few seconds before turning back to face Violet eyes burning with curiosity.

"Dont say anything!" Alfred warned his brother as he pointed a finger at him. Matthew sighed. He wasnt going to get help from his lovestruck brother who couldnt even tell the guy he liked his feelings. Matthew shook his head and got up.

"You paying this time Al?" Matthew asked and Alfred nodded too busy 'discreetly' watching Arthur from behind his glass. Matthew rolled his eyes and grabbed his coat putting it on as he left into the chilly afternoon air. He started to head to his apartment when he was grabbed by the elbow. He looked behind him to see Arthur, grabbing his elbow and a coffee cup in one hand marked **TEA** on it. "Yes?" Matthew asked surprised.

Arthur frowned. "Why are you not still possessed by Francis?" Arthur asked confused looking into Matthews eyes as if to see if they would change to a deep blue. Matthew broke away from him and looked at his feet.

"Its really none of your bussiness now is it?" Matthew growled. Arthur shook his head and pulled Matthew into a small store that was almost empty, pulling him to the very back, the store owner glaring at them. "Whats your deal?" Matthew growled.

"You need to get Francis back!" Arthur whispered hurridly. "If hes out of a body for more than seventy-two hours he goes back to his grave...and he cant be ressurected again." Arthur said.

Matthew shrugged his shoulders. "Not my problem. Hes in Gilberts body now..." Matthew said trying to keep a straight face and not break down. Arthur blinked.

"Why would you do that? My predictions are never wrong! You fell in love with Francis, why would you let him go?" Arthur asked bewildered. Mattheq blinked slolwy confused. "I...I can also make predictions of things...  
Arthur said. "And match making is one of them..."

Matthew snorted. "I let him go because I disqust him...and you cant be that good at match making when you cant even see theres someone trying there best to be the only one in your heart." With that Matthew left glaring in return to the shopkeeper who gaped surprised.

Arthur frowned. Did Matthew mean...Alfred?

_**Alfreds POV**_

Alfred set the books up on the shelf frowning a bit at one thats cover had been torn. He shook his head and headed to the front desk of the library to fix it. He worked at the towns library twice a week earning a bit of extra money he usually gave to Mattie. He was too busy fixing the book he didnt realize someone had walked in and was standing at the front desk until the person cleared their throat.

Alfred looked up and nearly fell back. Arthur stared at him frowning a bit, but then gave him his library card. "Here to see if I have any holds." Arthur said in a demanding voice. Alfred nodded and set to work to find books in the holds under the letter** K**. He found three very old, large books with a stickynote saying _Kirkland_, on it and handed them to Arthur to hang onto. "Okay lets see...no fines...no outstanding warrents." Alfred cracked a joke sending a grin to Arthur who simply stared at the screen. Alfreds grin fell and he wrote out the books Arthur had taken and gave the Brit a card telling him when the books were do.

"Hey! Two questions!" Alfred grinned. Arthur turned to him looking slightly annoyed. "What are those books about, and how about you and me get some coffee some time?" Alfred asked, he figured his plan was fool proof.

Arthur gritted his teeth. "They are magic books, which no one seems to take serously and no. I dont drink coffee." He said and left the poor American shooked. Alfred spent the rest of the evening just thinking that over and eventually headed home, a permament gloom cloud over his head.

**A/N: Yeah not so angsty yet but oh well...and yeah...review maybe? Yah? See ya!**


End file.
